


Final Wager

by quiesce



Category: Green Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-03
Updated: 2007-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiesce/pseuds/quiesce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "Green Wing, Guy/Mac, jelly" prompt for <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/rat_jam/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/rat_jam/"><strong>rat_jam</strong></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Final Wager

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Green Wing, Guy/Mac, jelly" prompt for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rat_jam/profile)[**rat_jam**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rat_jam/).

Guy picked up a cube of red jelly and slurped it noisily. Then he turned to Mac and slurped again making wet smacking sounds, just for effect. "Does that turn you on? Poofter."

"I think the jelly is meant for the patients, not for patient-harassing prats."

Guy frowned. Was it really necessary for Mac to call himself a patient? If he was stealing Mac's food or pointing out how Mac clearly had repressed homosexual yearnings for him, then it was situation normal. Just Guy and Mac being Guy and Mac.

It was bad enough that he had to see Mac propped up in bed and wearing nothing but a hospital gown -- the 'nothing' part known only because he hadn't turned his head quick enough when Mac's babe of a nurse stopped in to check up on him, not because he _wanted_ a glimpse of freckled arse -- but did Mac really have to say it out loud?

So Mac was dying. Fine. And it was likely that the next time he left the hospital, it'd be in a bag. Whatever. Guy didn't care. Well, he did, but only insofar as it meant that Caroline would be a wreck in need of comfort -- not so bad, that -- and he'd need to break in a new surgeon. It was an _inconvenience_ that Mac would be shuffling off, not a tragedy.

"Bet you can't fit all the rest of the jelly in your mouth at once."

Pity party Mac left and plain old ginger-pubed -- Guy assumed, he had thankfully looked away before his retinas seared -- Mac was back. Much better. Guy scoffed. "Easy."

"Bet you can't. Bet you start choking with three cubes left to go."

"I'll have you know, I have an excellent gag reflex."

"So I've heard."

Yep, regular old obviously lusting after Guy -- who could blame him? -- Mac was back.

Guy plucked another cube from the bowl and made a great show of tonguing it audaciously before slipping it past his lips. Might as well give Mac a sight to remember, after all. Show him what he was missing out on.


End file.
